Elias Ainsworth
Astalynn |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = (Alive) }} Elias Ainsworth is a country side doctor/surgeon that hails from Gilneas. Afflicted with the Worgen curse, together with the rest of his kind fleeing from Gilneas after it's destruction. Trained from a young age by his adopted father in the art of magic to hopefully one day discover the secret of the universe as well as the cosmetic order that chains everything together. With his great knowledge in fel, shadow and arcane; Elias places on a identity to where the outside world would only see him as a normal village doctor but secretly within his chamber room, he practice and further research the value and meaning of life. Now taking in position as council of Astalynn, his new focus in life has shifted from his thirst of knowledge into protection of the weak due to his new perspective taught by someone special. =Appearance= ---- In his human form, Elias is a tall middle aged man with a short cut of dark hair and a tiny trail of white on the two sides follow by smooth balbo beard. His natural emerald eyes glow bright upon any usage of magic follow by a refined touch of his jawline building into a rather handsome man. With a tall measurement of 6’2, Elias is often described as taller than average men even not in his worgen form. One of which for his most noticeable feature are the facial emotions he makes, expressing and adding a much more convincing act to his words and thoughts. He usually wears a three-piece suit: a black suit jacket that flows to his knees with long embroidered sleeves, paired with a blue vest and white undershirt. A black stone bolo necktie tucks just beneath his collar, it was gifted to him by the one who gave him his name. His shoulder pads are covered with dark feather connecting out to a long cloak used to hide his face out in public when in need. His worgen form takes on an appearance more akin to a beast. He's taller, more muscular, and both his fangs and claw are sharpened like a cutting edge sword. A tattered black cloak would usually remain drape against his back, though seem as his body have dramatically altered, his clothes would often remain attached and pushed to its limits but nonetheless remain on. =History= ---- The only memories from his past are the color red and the recollection of flashy sense of some stranger carrying him into the Gilnean wall. His first memory is waking in a forest in gilneas with no one else around. He for some reason decided to continue walking, wandering deeper into the forest for hours and hours back and forth until he finally collapsed in front of a stranger name Merlin who would later become his mentor. Merlin takes Elias in to be his apprentice in the practice of magic but mostly fel and shadow, after some years of the two spending time together, Merlin would then decides to give him his current name due to his lost of memory of how he came to the forest in the first place. From there, he begins learning magic from Merlin while living a nomad life within the walls of gilneas. A long gap of time would then pass with Elias finally coming to age and even surpass his mentor’s skill. The two would then continue on with their research without a care of the world until the cataclysm hits follow by the fall of Gilneas. Elias and his mentor would then depart off with each of their own adventure and research of the plane reality of the universe. Youth WIP (Faction) WIP (Title) WIP =Personality= ---- Though polite and kind, Elias is noted to be immensely reclusive because of his lacking ability to relate to some human emotions and rarely interacts with others as a result. Being extremely fascinated to the researching of the plane of reality and connections of magic, Elias dedicated his life in trying to figure out and master the ways of the untapped power in the universe, further creating a distance between him and society as a whole. To this end, he has adopted the mannerisms of a classic "gentleman" and closely studies people, acting as his attempt in reaching out to the world around him. Though withdrawn, he has a tendency to be aloof and has an unfriendly streak with certain people. Elias is emotionally underdeveloped. He understands emotions through one-sided observations as if only knowing them by definition and never experiencing them himself. He describes his emotions in a physical sense, like the twisting in his chest, or the cold around him without the accompany of others. Despite his usual calm and stoicism, endangerment to anything he takes interest of is enough to send him into a rage and seems to be the only thing capable of such. Though he says he does not lie but keeps his intentions shrouded by leaving out information and goes through the effort of keeping his past hidden. Despite a few instances of malice, he has a number of child-like tendencies, including throwing tantrums. Despite this, he is very willing to amend his wrongdoings, and while his exact actions are in explicit he regularly does deeds for the village of surwich before moving up and taking position as council of Astalynn in the western plaguelands to continue his work. Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Characters Category:Gilnean